


Jack Sparrow X Reader: The Thing I Want Most

by SheerIridescence



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Compass, F/M, Humor, I Tried, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Jack wants an adventure, and leaves the deciding up to his compass. Though, it takes him three days to figure out what it was really pointing to.





	

“So, you’ve heard about this compass, right _______?”

“Oh for the love of god yes Jack! About a million times by now at least.” You sighed deeply, rolling your eyes.

“You sure? Because this compass doesn’t point north, but instead points-”

“Towards the thing you want the most at the moment.” You finished, raising a brow at him as you completed the well known phrase he constantly recited to you.

“Well,” Jack paused, briefly standing on his toes for a moment. “I guess I did tell you one too many times about my magnificent compass.”

“Indeed.” You chuckled, crossing your arms.

“I just thought it would be a good lead on for m excuse to sail somewhere new and important. We’ve been drifting around aimlessly for days, so I think it’s time we went and found something worth finding!” He justified with plentiful amounts of optimism.

“You’re the captain, so you could’ve sailed somewhere important any day.” You stated.

He paused, looking you up and down before looking to the sky with an idiotic sigh. “Too right you are _______.” He finally said, pointing at you.

“Bloody fool.” You snorted with a grin. “Flip ‘er open and let’s see where your heart will take us then.”

“Right! I don’t even know if I want something, so we’ll see if this works then, ay?” He declared, flipping open is infamous compass and watching the needle twitch.

The thing only spun a couple of times in Jack’s palm before it settled in a north-eastern direction, pointing straight at you.

“Well it looks like it does, and it’s somewhere just behind me.” You remarked. “In the north-east.”

“So it is. Looks like we’ve got a little adventure on our hands then _______.” He spoke with a golden toothed grin.

“It seems so. Well the Jack, shall we change our course?”

“Captain Jack Sparrow to you lass.” He directed you with a confident tone.

“Oh, my deepest apologies. Let us change course then, Captain Jack Shithead.” You giggled, bounding off to grab the ropes of the main mast and let it out to full sail.

Things like that never really bothered him a certain way coming from anyone else but you, him getting slightly flustered in the process. If it were anyone else, he would have corrected them again with a snarky comment, but with you, he just stood there like a clueless moron. He clipped his compass back on to his belt and took the last swig of rum while keeping his eyes locked on you, ever so slightly irked as his heart beat at uneven rates. 

“Get up you lazy fools! Turn the ship’s course for north-east and keep it straight!” Jack shouted at his crew, keeping his mind off of you by giving out hasty orders.

On that note, the Black Pearl changed its course from an aimless drift to a full on adventure towards something of possible importance. No one knew what, but the compass needle practically jittered whenever he opened it to check and see if he needed a course change. From then on, he always checked his compass in the morning at sunrise, the needle always pointing past the bow where you always stood to watch the sun emerge.

Eventually, days had passed and the compass still hadn’t changed its course, not a single island in sight the entire time. He had begun to think that his compass was fucking with him at this point, so some other bullshit excuse like that. Curiosity now prying at him, Jack flipped open his compass at sunset to check it one more time. Just as suspected it still pointed straight forward, down past the bow and into the empty sea.

“What the bloody hell is this thing leading me to. Christ it hasn’t moved in days.” He grunted to himself, pacing across the quarterdeck in thought while gazing at the clouds.

As he moved past the helm he took a glance down at the compass once and noticed the needle move ever so slightly in another direction. Stopping, he locked his eyes on the tool of navigation and purposefully walked in the other direction across the quarterdeck, watching as the needle slowly rotated in the other direction. Quite confused he looked around the ship and seen no one on deck at all. No one except for you, standing at the bow and watching the sunset. The needle seemed to be pointing at you in specific, seeing as no one else was around and nothing but open sea surrounded the ship. As a test, Jack grabbed the helm and experimentally turned the ship port to the north, watching as the needle remained stationary an pointing straight forward, no longer in the north-east.

To further confirm his thoughts after that though, you walked across the deck to the railing on the port side for a better view of the sunset, the needle following you to your exact location with precision.

Upon realizing what his compass had been pointing to for the past three days, the tiniest of blushes ha managed to creep up on his dirt covered cheeks, telling where his heart lied. The pink of his face wasn’t from rum this time, but from love. He took a wild glance around the ship to ensure that everyone was below deck getting absolutely smashed before he ran down the stairs to his left in the iconic way he always ran, nearly tilted backwards as he hit the main deck to come up and tell you his matter of great importance while no one was around.

“_______, I’ve found it.” He spoke quickly, halting before you with quick steps.

“Ooo, you have? Where is it, and do I have to fish it up for you? Because I’ll take a dive if I have to.” You said confidently, attention fully grabbed knowing that sought treasure was ready to be found.

Jack seemed to choke a bit, trying to figure out how to formulate his next sentence. “Well, no. It doesn’t involve any sort of labor at all. Just, look at the compass.” He sputtered out, holding up the said navigational device between the two of you.

Now curious, you looked down at the compass to see it pointing directly at you. To emphasize what he meant, Jack moved around you in a circle, the needle moving as well to constantly remain pointing at you. At that moment you understood what he meant and what the compass that reads a person’s heart was pointing to, your own blush reaching your cheeks. He snapped the compass closed and made you jump a little and look up at him, the most serious yet nervous expression laid out on his face.

“I-it’s you. I… My heart screams for you _______.” He stammered out, trying to keep his composure and reaching for his small flask of rum to try and aid him in this situation. To his luck it was totally empty, him inwardly cursing as he tossed it over his shoulder with an embarrassed glance. “I… I love you _______. It took my subconscious and a broken compass to figure it out, but I love you.” He finally got out, and without a single drop of alcohol too.

A crimson blush swept furiously across your cheeks at his words, a smile slowly cracking on your face as you tightened your headband with a little nervous glance.

“Your compass isn’t broke, captain. It works perfectly fine. For you,” You began to say, taking the compass from his hands. Now in your grasp the needle spun around a couple times before stopping, pointing right at him. “And for me.”

Seeming to crack at that moment, Jack took a step forward an pulled you into an embrace he had obviously wanted to be in for quite a while now. You graciously accepted the gesture and melted into his figure, head leaning on his shoulder as you held him close in the warmth of the hug. Taking time to look up, your eyes locked with his as you felt his hands settle at your waist.

“I’m so glad I got on your ship when I did.” You commented, a certain hunger in your tone that you didn’t even know you could have possibly had.

“As am I.” Jack hummed warmly, taking no more time to lean down ever closer to your lips.

Within seconds his lips were pressed passionately against yours, a gesture he had been longing to carry out with you. Caught in the moment now, your hands went up to rest at his shoulders as the compass fell to the deck between you two, the needle spinning wildly as it pointed from you to him multiple times.

No attention was paid to it though as he pulled you in closer by your hips, keeping the distance between you no more than a couple of inches. It was truly a moment of bliss, and he felt like he had truly hit the jackpot here.

After many moments passed, you finally parted from each other, chests heaving and hearts beating strong as you looked at each other with doofy grins.

“I guess I can officially say I love you too just as much then.” You breathed, staring up at your captain with a whole new perspective.

“You most certainly can.” He chuckled. “Now, shall we share some rum and finish watching the sunset then love?”

“Indeed. Shall we go then, savvy?” You grinned.

“Oi, quit stealing my lines.” He gently scolded, unable to stop himself from laughing as he held you close, walking off to a better viewpoint.

This was definitely the thing you and he wanted the most in this world, the compass being a constant reminder as it remained pointing at your departing forms from the deck.

You wanted each other, and nothing more.


End file.
